Mein Duden
by Altron
Summary: Mögliche und Unmögliche Ausflüge in die deutsche Rechtschreibung und Grammatik...
1. Default Chapter

**Titel:** Mein Duden

**Autor:** Altron

**Summary:** Mögliche und Unmögliche Ausflüge in die deutsche Rechtschreibung und Grammatik.

**Genre:** Parody/ Humor

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** Ich weiß, dass meine treuen Leser auf HP-MdV warten. Die ersten 6 Kapitel sind fertig und warten bei meiner beta darauf gegenlesen zu werden… Danke an Raven217 für die gemeinsamen Überlegungen…

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe nicht vor irgendwelche FF-Autoren zu beleidigen, oder sie von ihrem Hobby abzuhalten und gebe daher meine Quellen (die auf die HP-Bücher basieren) nicht bekannt.

# - # - # - #

"Ruhig fuhr die Schachlachrote Lock in die Ferien..." – Wie süß, eine Haarlocke macht Urlaub!

"Schachlachrote" – ich biete Schach-Matt-Schwarz und Schach-Heul-Gelb. Wer bietet mit?

"...wie befürchtet, stiegen Tausende Dementore ein" - die wollen auch mit der lieben, kleinen Bimmelbahn in den Urlaub fahren.

Dementore, Dementors - wusstet ihr dass die Mehrzahl von Dementor, Dementore und in wenigen Fällen auch Dementors, ist? (und das die ganze Geschichte lang!)

"wenn sie Besuchen kämmen" - Ja, ich kämme meine Besuche auch immer, wen sie kommen

"Jeder sprach mit jemand, nur ein Junge saß stumm, ..." - Kennt ihr einen HP-Charakter der jemand heißt???

"denn jenigen" - ui, das tut weh!

... und denn Beiden Slytherin - #hust#

"die ruhe" - Man kann zwar die Ruhe nicht anfassen, aber sie wird trotz allem groß geschrieben (in der ersten Klasse nicht aufgepasst, oder?)

die beiden fremden - die kann man zwar anfassen, aber die Regel scheint auch für erwachsene Schreiberlinge ein komplettes Mysterium zu sein.

Gehirn Erschütterung - Ist dein Gehirn erschüttert, hast du ne Gehirnerschütterung!

„Harry hatte also nun Bodenlange Pechschwarze Haare, war 1,75 groß.", „Zabini hatte Hüftlange blauschwarze Haare, war 1,80 groß und schon siebzehn.", „Er war auch siebzehn, und 1.80 groß.", „Der eine Glatzköpfige Mann, etwa 30 Jahre, 1.91 groß.", „Er hatte Polanges Platinblondes Haar", „Rückenblatt lange Rote Haare – Oje, ich bin nur 1,56 groß, habe schlüsselbeinlanges Haar und 1,67 cm lange Zehennägel…

Er hatte auch Mausgraue Augen, und war Fett. – War das nicht der Cousin von Boba Fett (Star Wars)?

Auch er besaß ein paar Muskeln. - Wäre schlimm wenn nicht.

"das Weibliche Volk" – Auszug aus dem Programm des Volkerkunde-Museum in Berlin (?)

wie eh und jeh – Ojemine!!!

… zischte Harry Gefährlich. – …und ich dachte immer der hieß Harry Potter.

Die Dementore schnüffelten in der Luft. – Nein, sie schnüffelten an den Blümchen!

... und spürte wie seine Eckzähne und Ohren schrumpften. Dieses ständige wachsen, und wieder schrumpfen lassen, kostete Harry immer ne Menge Energie. – Wächst und schrumpft da auch noch mehr?

„Harry wich wieder aus, und schnaubte einmal.", „... was Harry mit einem Fauchen quittierte.", „Harry währte sich kratzend und beißend." – Besser 2x gut gekläfft, als 1x schlecht geschnaubt.

Harry nahm ihn _(Anm: den Apfel)_ an, und knabberte ein bisschen dran. – Oh holde Poesie!

So wie es aussah, hatte er mit dem Zug ¾ der Strecke zurück gelegt, und noch nen ¼ vor sich. – So wie es aussah, habe ich ¾ des Satzes gelesen und nen ¼ für überflüssig empfunden.

"Harry folgte immer denn Bahngleisen", "hinter denn nächsten Bergen verschwand.", "denn Kunden gefallen", "Denn kriegst du..." "hol denn auch noch" "gab er es denn beiden" "auf denn rat anderer hören" - denn sie wusste nicht, was sie schrieb.

Der fremde ...: "Willst du nicht bleiben. Du bist hier in einem kalten Magie, und jagt Gebiet" – Hä?

ab zu nehmen, zurück gezogen, auf zu stehen, um zu ziehen, wieder kam, zu frieden, zu gingen, mit bringen, mit ab sicht, vor her – Wun Der Bare Recht Schreib Inter Pret Ation Teil 1

garnicht, nochmal, zuende - wunderbarerechtschreibinterpretationteil2

dass ihm immer etwas mehr schwarz vor Augen wurde. - dazu mag mir überhaupt nur ein ganz bisschen, wenn sogar, nicht noch ein klein bisschen weniger einfallen.

sich denn Kopfreibend - Nervenaufreibend

nachmal - Welches Wort mag dahinter stecken? A: nachmalt, B: nachmale, C: nachmals, D: nachmaß, E: keines von den Vieren ... Auflösung gibt's es im Originalsatz: Hinter der Tür aber vernahm er nichts, also trat er nachmal gegen.

… und nahm ihn Unter vertrag – Das vertrag ich nicht!

Arm ralf - Wo kommt denn jetzt der arme Ralf her? Auch wenn der arme Ralf dafür nichts kann, muss er immer dafür hinhalten, wenn eigentlich Armreif geschrieben werden sollte.

Pää. – Ikitt!

"Las los", zischte Harry. - ... und der Andere begann zu lesen... ach nee, das würde ja dann "Lies los." heißen.

... und schlief mit einem dunklen Albtraum ein. – wie kann er nur?

Also verschwand Harry kurz, und versuchte wach zu werden. – Ach?

zerschließen – Wir zerschließen auch immer unser Haustürschloss.

...und rieß sich los. - Ja genau,und leise risselt der Schnee…

Harry währte sich. - und es währte und währte und währte, fortwährend! Ich warte noch darauf, dass der Junge sich auflehnt und endlich wehrt!

"Wird ich nicht" - Er versucht sich ja zu wehren, aber mit diesem Satz geht das sicher in die Hose!

vorderte - Das Vordere fordert eine NEUE Rechtschreibung!

"Setzt dich" - eine interessante Forderung, was meint du?

Einen erkannte Harry. - Satzbau ein wunderschöner das ist.

Denn es war der Mann, denn er in der Hölle angezischt hatte. - bisher war nur von einem fremden Mann aus einer Höhle die Rede. #grübel# habe ich da was überlesen?

Harry versuchte in der Zwischenzeit, Snape mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen, was denn herzlich wenig juckte. - Es soll ja auch nicht jucken sondern wehtun, wenn nicht sogar tödlich sein. …Wenn Blicke töten könnten...

# - # - # - tbc - # - # - #

Wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann bitte ich um Kommentare, vielleicht setze ich mich dann an eine Fortsetzung…


	2. abc!,?

So, der zweite Teil ist fertig und es waren „nerven Auf Reibende" Stunden, aber ich hoffe es hat sich gelohnt…

Danke für die vielen Reviews #wirklich gestaunt hab#: Pe, Thorin Eichenschild, Eleonora-7, lupinslightnings, TheSnitch, Maginisha, Kylyen,Anonymous, danni901, Noel McKey, Berg-ulme, mrsgaladriel

Thorin Eichenschild: Sorry, aber da habe ich zu viel gekürzt: Der ursprüngliche Originalsatz lautete in etwa: Die Schüler sprachen darüber wenn sie Besuchen kämmen… aber ist ja auch egal.

TheSnitch: Meinst du wirklich?

Maginishan: Ich vermute: ein altes Magie- und Jagdgebiet.

# - # - # - # - #

**Kapitel 2**:

"Rate doch Zabini", meinte Harry ironisch. "Nö. Bin ja kein Rathaus", meinte Zabini. – Irgendwie logisch, es sei denn JKR hat uns fünf Bücher lang verschwiegen, dass ein Schüler aus Harrys Jahrgang in Wirklichkeit ein Gebäude ist.

"Bevor du weiter sprichst, möchte ich dich auf vorhin erinnern" - Ui, der Anfang einer sehr ernsten Diskussion!

is, nich – ha.. jemand das ..auf meiner ..as..a..ur gesehen?

„Zisch Tom gefälligst an. Er hat dich schließlich hergeholt Potter", meinte Malfoy sauer. Nun verstand auch Harry, sah ihn aber nur kalt an. Aber innerlich hatte er Angst, große Angst sogar. "Pf na und", meinte Harry und schickte Tom (ich nenn ihn einfach beim Vornamen. Voldemort is mir zu lang) einen eiskalten Blick. - Muss ich dazu wirklich noch was sagen?

"Was denn. Werden den Landsitz schon nicht sprengen, aber wenn es sein muss, nehm ich die beiden mit", meinte Tom als er Mr. Malfoys sauren Blick sah. - Hat da jemand was verdreht? Wer war Meister und wer Diener???

entfand - enfant _(frz. für Kind)_ oder?

"Weg die beiden." – Guten Morgen! Aufwachen!

"Ja wir essen nie fiel" - Was zum Teufel ist fiel? Der Kosename einer preiswerten Brille? Igitt!

fiehl – wie war das: befiehl dem Herrn deine Wege? Wäre schön, wenn das Wort nicht ausgerechnetvon fallen abgeleitet worden wäre…

… und viel hin. – und schon wieder!

...meinte der fremde zwischen ein paar schlucken, seines Getränks. - Der Satz könnte fast richtig sein, aber irgendwie...

schickte ihm seine besten Killer Blicke. – Blicke und wie hieß der andere?

Auch schwarz fand Harry wieder. - Hatte er es denn verloren?

_(Anm: Harry erfährt gerade das der Mann ihm gegenüber Salazar Slytherin ist) _Harry stöhnte innerlich auf, und wusste nun warum er so Uralt roch. – da kann wohl kaum noch von Geruch geredet werden… der muss inzwischen entsetzlich stinken!

„Ich will ehr wissen..." - und ich will Ruhm!

"Sie geben eh nich ehr auf Profesor" – #resignier#

Tom, Salazar und der im Reiseumhang fehlten, aber sonst waren alle da. - de facto: Sie waren zu zweit!!!

Ohne hohn, spott oder kalte im Gesicht. – eine kalte Quarkmaske?

mit jemanden alleine - ist man dann nicht zu zweit?

"Er _(Anm: der Lord)_ hat einen Test gemacht, und einige fragen gestellt" - Interessant, DASalso macht der grausamste Zaubererunserer Zeit mit seinen größten Feinden???

...und hielt mit der anderen _(Anm: Hand)_ Harrys Kien in seine Richtung. - "Das Knie ist in Ordnung", sagte der Arzt und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Kinn.

Zabini zuckte etwas zusammen. - und ich etwas mehr!

Schiefelus – der arme Snape…

Servus – ihr 2. Versuch ging ebenfalls ziemlich in die Hose!

Nerven Bündel – Be schreibt sehr pas Send meine Ver Fassung nach Le sen der Story.

„Ich bekomm deine kalte Mauer, schon noch klein, aber nicht jetzt." – Willst du mir drohen?

Harry aber konnte nichts erkennen. Zum ein weil es dunkel war, und zum anderen weil er die Augen geschlossen hatte. – ist das Logik?

… und reiste nacheinander in denn Tropfenden Kessel. - erst die Beine, dann folgten die Arme und zum Schluss der Rest(?)

_(Anm: Aus dem Schulbrief) _Wir erarten sie um 10.10 Uhr auf dem Bahngleis 9¾. – entartet ist es doch schon,… mehr braucht man da nicht machen!

Jeder Schwarzmagie als Fach nimmt… - Was drei Buchstaben mehr oder weniger in einem Satz ausmachen können…

… merkte er dass sein Gesicht entgleist war. – Ob man so etwas beim Schönheitschirurgen beheben lassen kann?

Wieder auf Snape Marmor … - Ja, ja… ein wunderbarer Handlungsort für eine HP - Fanfic

Schließlich driftete er auch ab, und merkte gar nichts mehr. – irgendwie logisch, oder?

…", meinte Harry und wand zögernd sein Gesicht zu sich. – hat Harry zwei Köpfe oder schaut er in einen Spiegel?

Griffendor – schwieriges Wort, das gebe ich zu.

"Veela 100 Prozent, Vampir 100 Prozent etwas Elfe" – und daraus soll eine Person bestehen?

So was gibst doch nicht – Danke, ich will es eh nicht haben!

Harrys Körper lief aus dem Zimmer. – und der Rest?

Er harkte nach… - … und bekam genau deshalb wohl keine Antwort, fand dafür aber einen Regenwurm.

Profezeihung – immerhin stimmt die Anzahl der Buchstaben, aber mehr auch nicht. (Ein Fehler aus der Rohfassung von HdP und somit von mir #zugeb#)

# - # - # - # - tbc - # - # - # - #

Ist euer Hunger an lustigen Zitaten gestillt? Wenn nicht, schreit nach mehr! Auch wenn es jetzt etwas dauern könnte! Ich werde mich jetzt auf das Sofa kuscheln und mir die Kapitel 10 – 12 des Racheengels vornehmen, um daraus eines (nämlich das 7.) zu machen. Vielleicht läuft mir da ja noch etwas über den Weg.

... wünsche euch auf jeden Falleinen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!


	3. Vehler Fort Setzung

tja... erst mal was anderes vorweg: Habe den Zettel mit meinen eigenen Fehlern verlegt... wird aber noch nachgereicht. Versprochen! Meine Kommis sind jetzt in kursiv... wegen den Anmerkungen der Autorin...

Aber jetzt ein riesen Thanks, an all diefleißigen Reviewschreiber: mrsgaladriel, Kylyen, LmeatheRuthless, Neca, Manya, Katharina-B, Silberflügel, Eleonor-7

Kylyen: demnächst besser nicht mehr auf der Arbeit lesen... #grins#

Manya: in diesem Kapitel sind es nicht mehr nur Tippfehler...

Silberflügel: #grins# das bleibt mein Geheimnis... wobei ich mir einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen kann: Diese drei Kapitel,mit Ausnahme von zwei Begriffen, sinddie ersten45 Seiten EINER EINZIGEN Geschichte, die nicht auf dieser Seite zu finden ist.

# - # - #

**Vehler - Fort Setzung**

"Was wäre so schlimm gewesen. Wärst deinen Feind losgeworden", meinte Tom und sah ihn genau an. "Das schon, aber auch den ganzen Zorn, der ihnen unterstellten, auf mich gezogen", meinte Harry immernoch bebend. – _Harrys gestörtes Verhältnis zu den Todessern… #stöhn#, aber es geht noch weiter:_

"Ich wäre meinen Feind endlich los", murmelte Harry weiter, und überlegte eine weile. "Ach was solls. Ich hatte nur keinen Bock, auf denn Zorn seiner untergebenen" - _Ich dachte Gryffindors zeichnen sich durch ihren Mut und ihre Tapferkeit aus, vielleicht hat sich der Hut geirrt, was Harry angeht._

Er lief ne weile, und kletterte auf den Baum, wo Malfoy dass einmal saß. - _muss ich das verstehen?_

"Ja", meinte Harry nur und sah fragend übers sich, in Dracos Gesicht. - _...und er hat doch zwei Köpfe!!! (siehe letztes Kapitel)_

Er drahte sich um,... - _Wie mag das wohl aussehen?_

Harry würde es unwohl,... - _... würde mir auch!_

Auch Harry diesmal, nahm dass gleiche wie Sirius. _- Auch, nicht, Reihenfolge, richtig, ist._

"Wag es dir nochmal, ihm zu schlagen, und ..." _- Oh, mir graust vor der angedrohten Strafe, dass die Knie schlottern._

Einige Minuten standen Draco und Zabini auf, ... - _Das ist ja schlimmer als in Zeitlupe..._

Alle gingen sofort in denn Speisesaal, und assen zu Abend. – Ist assen e_in Begriff aus einem Kartenspiel?_

_# - # - #_

_Ein paar Beispiele wie bescheuert manche Kommentare im Text wirken können:_

"Komm du hast noch ne Stunde Zeit, um dich fertig zu machen", meinte Zabini grinsend. "Wofür?", fragte Harry und richtete sich wieder auf. "Schule. Oder willst du lieber hier bleiben", (ich weiß logisch gesehen wäre noch keine Schule, aber was solls) - _ehrlich gesagt, mir wäre das gar nicht aufgefallen._

Dort Aparierten (ja das können jetzt alle) sie. - _Die ganzen vorherigen Kapitel (und das waren nicht wenige) konnten sie es nicht. Warum also jetzt so plötzlich?_

...meinte Harry und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf. (is er nich ein Matcho geworden #kicher#) - _#blub# bin gerade ziemlich sprachlos!_

# - # - #

Ich _(Anm: Harry) _habe keine waren Freunde,... - _Freunde die mal waren, nennt man, für gewöhnlich, Ex-Freunde._

... außer X, Y, _(Anm: Namen geändert um einen Rückschluss auf die FF zu verhindern) _Hagrid, Bill, Charly, Sirius und den Zwillingen. - _... und er will mir weiß machen, er habe KEINE wahren Freunde?_

Harry packte schnell seinen Koffer, und ihn. - _Ich packe auch meinen Koffer und nehme mit: meine Schulsachen, etwas zum Anziehen und mich selber._

Dabei schwirrten ihm aber Zabinis Gedanken im Kopf rum. - _Wie kommt Harry an Zabinis Gedanken???_

Mann. Jetzt krieg ich deine Wörter nich mehr aus meinem Kopf, Zabini - _Drei Zeilen später waren es doch Wörter._

Jetzt nimm die Sätze von heut Morgen zurück. Das hält mann ja im Kopf nich aus. – _und weitere zwei Zeilen später waren es Sätze! … Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus!_

Wie so. - _Kein Wunder, dass Zabini auf diese Frage keine Antwort erhält._

un definierbar - _un möglich!_

Essenshexe – Wer oder was soll das denn sein?

Als sie in Hogwarts waren, stieg Harry auf, und sah sich um. - _Warum muss ich dauernd an Engel denken, wenn ich diesen Satz lese?_

Prof. McGonegoll, Griffendor, Huffelpuff, Quidditsch, Dumbeldor - _Ich rate der Autorin, sich die Ausgabe eines HP-Buches zu besorgen... k.A. was sie für eine Vorlage hat... aber wer die Namen durchweg falsch schreibt, sollte da doch mal reinschauen..._

"So und nun die Schüler aus Durmstrang. ... "Mr. Tom Riedel", (gibt mehrer ') - _Also, ein Tom Riedel ist mir vorher noch nie über den Weg gelaufen..._

... ließ nun dass streichen. - _Es geht hier nicht um Farbe!_

"Für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ..., Mr Black", meinte der Minister und alle jubelten, bis auf die Griffendor. - _häh??? das scheint mir sehr occ angehaucht zu sein..._

Lehrer Stuhl - _leerer Stuhl oder Lehrerstuhl, das ist hier die Frage._

Harry achtete nicht mehr, und machte sich selber auf den Weg in den Raum der Wünsche. - _Dafür achte ich aber._

Als er seine Tasche weg gebracht hatte, ging er wieder raus, aufs Geländer. - _Was will er denn da?_

Was du nicht weiß macht dich nicht heiß. - _Soll sich das Reimen?_

Schanks - _Ich gebe ihr auch noch eine zweite Schanks, vielleicht findet sie eines Tages das Rechtschreibprogramm._

Auch ließ er wieder ein Problem für Harry zurück. - _Was soll er denn damit?_

Harry weinte sich jeden Abend, leise im Bett aus, und wurde Tom dabei belauscht. - _Wer, wen?_

...vor ihm lief Servus, der auf Patrulle war. – _Die spinnen die Römer!_

# - # - # - tbc - # - # - #

Das übliche: Bitte um Reviews!!! #liebguck#


	4. Der Racheengel spezial

Die Fehler stammen hundertprozentig von mir!!! Die Kommis nicht alle… Raven und Geckole haben ja, immer mal wieder, als beta ihren Senf dazu gegeben…

Und wieder ein gaaaanz, ganz dickes Knuddel, an mrsgaladriel, Hudi, Kylyen, angelcage, FlyingOwl... die haben sich nämlich geoutet dieses Zeugs mit Begeisterung gelesen zu haben... und dafür bin ich sehr dankbar. #meinen Hut zieh#

at mrsgaladriel: Das warten hat ein Ende, das medaillon der Vampire geht bald on... sobald ich die bisherigen Chaps von meiner beta wieder bekomme...

DER RACHEENGEL – Spezial

Bbliothek – _blb?_

Er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, sagte er leicht beunruhigt, mit einem sanfte Lächeln – _wunderbar niedlich…, aber nur ein klein bisschen…_

...der sich die Bedrohung durch die Todesser stellt... – _Aua!_

Hhne – _Wat soll dat denn?_

Einer der Zabini Zwillinge saß einsam bei einer Gruppe anderer Erstklässler, der andere saß bei Dora, Pansy und Theodor, die sich flüsternd unterhielten und gelegentlich verächtliche Blicke von Draco Malfoy auf sich zogen. Harry rang einen Moment mit seiner Entscheidung, ob er sich zu den Dreien gesellen sollte oder nicht, doch schließlich raffte er sich auf und näherte sich der Gruppe. – _Habt ihr mitgezählt??? Anscheinend sind meine teilweise schlechten Noten in Mathe berechtigt gewesen…_

Wie ein Blitz kroch die Erkenntnis in ihm hoch. – _wie denn nu?_

eine Welle von sturzartigen Regenfällen - _vielleicht irre ich mich da jetzt auch, aber ich kenne nur den Ausdruck sturzflutartig_

Ich hoffe nicht, dass sie _(Anm: Todesser)_ es _(Anm: die Boots getötet)_ nicht einfach so aus Spaß gemacht haben… - _Hermine hofft, dass die Todesser die Boots aus Spaß ermordet haben???_

An einer Weggabelung, wo sich der Weg trennte - _hat das eine Weggabelung nicht so an sich? _

"Willst du dich ins Unglück stürzen, Samuel?" entgegnete ihr Bruder, "Du weißt, was er gesagt hat." – _seit wann ist Samuel ein Mädchenname?_

Warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt," muckierte Harry. – _ich mache auch keinen Mucks mehr…_

Trotzdem, und das ist mein letztes Wort. – _Ach? Und ich dachte das wäre NEIN!_

Slythern – _Jajaja, ich weiß… #grummel#_

Auch wenn es Harry nicht sonderlich gefiel, einen Trank von Draco zu trinken, schickte der dunkelblonde Slytherin ihn los, um für die drei, je einen Becher zu holen. Draco musterte die beiden interessiert, aber er unternahm nichts gegen ihn, oder Theodor. – _wieder mal ein Beweis, dass es auch mir an Logik mangelt, besonders wenn es um Mengen geht_…

…und auch die Kopfschmerzen waren noch nicht ganz erlischt, … - _unregelmäßige Verben… ui… wie war das mit wenden und winden??? (#Paps zuzwinker#)_

"Er war gefesselt, der hätte dir kein Haar krümmen können", schrie wütend, "hast du eine Ahnung wie ernst die Sache hier ist?" – _Wer heißt denn hier Wütend???_

Do es war nicht nur ... – _klingt irgendwie chinesisch…_

Sie trug zwei kleine Nachrichten an ihrem Bein: Eine für Harry und eine für Hermine. Der Wortlaut war identisch und ebenso rätselhaft, wie das verhalten der Lehrer in den letzten zwei Wochen: Mr. Potter, Bitte kommen Sie am Samstagabend um Neunzehn Uhr, spätestens nach dem Ende des Quidditchspiels in die Eingangshalle. Ich werde dort auf Sie warten. Albus Dumbledore_ – Ui, seit wann heißt Hermine, Potter mit Nachname und ist männlich?_

ihr könnt ins Schloss zurückgehen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich noch vor Ende wieder hier bin. – _Da will sich wohl jemand für sehr, sehr lange Zeit verdrücken…_

entgegente, entgegenete - _irgendwie habe ich was gegen das Wort..._

Erst hatten sie noch mehrere gespielt… - _WAS?_

Er war es. – _Wie meine beta zu sagen pflegte: Schätzchen deine Sätze sind zu kurz!_

Wenn die Todesser und Voldemort die einzigen waren, die wussten, wer der Unbekannte war, dann würde er Wege suchen müssen dieses herauszufinden und da Theodor immer noch nicht mit Informationen rausgerückt hatte und Harry daran zweifelte, dass diese Informationen je bis zu diesem hervordrangen, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit: Er musste versuchen, diese Information direkt von Voldemort zu bekommen. - _So besser? Man weiß nur am Ende nicht mehr, was am Anfang drinstand…_

sch – _kusch, kusch… ( sich)_

_Zum Abschluss einen aus HdP:_

Er fiel Hermine um die Arme - _wie bitteschön soll das denn gehen???_

# - # - # - tbc? - # - # - #

So ende… ab ins Bett mit mir!

Als weitere Lektüremit beta-Kommis kannich wärmstens, das 6. Kapitel von „Nie gezeigte Szenen" empfehlen… auch von mir, nur bezogen auf „Harry Potter und das Haus des Phönix"


	5. andere schlimm dinge

So, da bin ich wieder, danke für die Rückmeldungen... habe gerade keinen Überblick, aber es waren sicher wieder einige... Tja hier seht ihr, womit ich meine langeweile während der Nachtwache so vertreibe... dabei könnte ich glatt mal Nachteule (?) grüßen... war doch so, oder? War doch recht amüsant im NW-Forum!

**Andere schlimm dinge!**

Das ist die straffe dafür. Eigentlich ist das nicht büße genug – _genau! Du sagst es… eben deshalb ein weiteres Kapitel mit Fehlern und…_

und andere schlimm dinge – _oh ja… und davon habe ich wieder viel gefunden!_

Er war traurig, und hang nur im Zimmer, oder am See denn er oft umrundete rum. – _meine Assoziationen zu diesem Satz sind etwas makaber… hang, hängen, hing… kennt jemand: Weihnachtsmann vom Dach von den Toten Hosen _

Auch verschwand er oft. – _Plop, war er weg… aber wohin?_

Ging er erstmal duschen, und kam Angezogen wieder raus. – _Wie bitte?_

Dann ging er in die große Halle, und setzte sich zum Frühstücken. Als er wieder raus ging, ohne zu Frühstücken, fing Ron ihn ab. - _Abgesehen davon, dass es Nachmittag war, ist das doch recht …ähm …. überflüssig…_

"Harry nich", rief Tom und wich aus. "Doch. Währe dich. Einfach so gewinnen macht keinen Spaß", meinte Harry - _Voldi hat Angst vor Harry?_

Dieser (der Fluch) traf Harry am Arm, da er nicht mit gerechnet hatte. – _Nee, gerechnet habe ich auch nicht._

...da ein Dementor an ihm saugte, um seine Seele zu bekommen. – _wenn Harry weiblich wäre… uiuiui, dann ginge es rund!_

Alle sahen ihn geschockt an, riesen sich bis auf Sirius schnell wieder zusammen. – _ich reiß mich auch zusammen und verkneife mir den Kommentar…_

Avada Cevadra ... Der Todesfluch wurde aber abgeblockt. – _Da der Todesfluch nicht abgeblockt werden kann, zweifle ich mal dessen Echtheit an…_

Er kam zu vier bewußtlosen, die er auf seinen Rücken tat. – _es handelt sich bei: er um eine Katze, ein Animagus, aber dennoch äußerlich eine gewöhnlich Hauskatze!_

Dann wand er sich wieder ab, und lief zur Baum Gruppen, von der er kam zurück. – _Ging er hin, oder kam er von dort, vielleicht dreht er sich im Kreis?_

Harry aber lief sofort weiter, da er Gefahr roch. – _ähem…, kann mir jemand sagen wie das richt? Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich die Nase zu habe, aber wenn Gefahr in Verzug ist, rieche ich das nicht!_

und drohte ihn zu zerketschen. – _na ja, die Bedrohung ist da, aber was bitte schön soll zerketschen sein?_

Als sie (Anm: seine Sicht) sich wieder klärte, war er auf dem Hogwarts Geländer. – _blind tappte Harry vorwärts… als er die Augen aufmachte befand er sich wieder in Gefahr, da er jeden Moment drohte vom Geländer zu fallen._

...und roch in der Luft. – _auch schnüffeln genannt!_

…, sackte aber unter Anstrengung zusammen. – _war das zusammensacken so anstrengend?_

"Lass dir Zeit", meinte Tom und hob sein Gesicht an. – _Wir wollen ja nicht kleinlich sein, denn seit dem 1. HP-Buch wissen wir ja, dass Voldy/Quirrel zwei Gesichter hat…_

Harry hatte sein Gesicht immernoch nicht vor geholt, und lauschte nur. – _aber Harry? …holt er es vielleicht gleich aus seiner tasche? #neugierig bin#_

"Jetzt kommt ne Frage die überflüssig is", meinte Salazar und kam einen bösen Blick von Draco. – _falsch es heißt: Jetzt kommt ein Nebensatz der überflüssig ist!_

Harry schlief dann genau wie Tom ein. - _abgesehen, dass das hier ziemlich ooc ist, woher weiß Harry wie Tom einschläft oder geschweige denn..._

Harry sah sich mit einem Auge um - _und was macht das andere?_

Verwandt schafft – _Verwandtschaft kann einen manchmal schaffen, aber das ist sicher nicht gemeint…_

"Hey ich bin Tiergeschützte", protestierte Sirius. "Klar wenn du ein echtes Tier wärst", meinte Servus. – _Tierschutz jetzt auch für Animagi… ein Thema, mit dem sich Hermine sicher auch noch befassen muss!_

"Verwandt oder nich Verwandt, dass ist hier die frage?", grinste Blaise kichernd. "Mach nich Schaksbier nach, und zu deiner Frage. Ich nehme Verwandt" – _kein Kommentar!_

Harry schlief nach einigen Stunden in seiner Umarmung ein – _Ui… da ist die Nacht ja fast vorbei…_

..., und fand es selber auch genießend gut. – _wunderbar…._

Harry lernte auch zwei Animagi formen, von denen niemand wusste. - _wahrscheinlich nicht mal er selber!_

**Zum Abschluss noch einen von mir:**

Simon klappte das Buch zu und legte es auf seinen Nachtisch. – _Was für eine Sauerei und das nur wegen einem fehlenden „t"._


	6. Freiwillig ohne zwang

Es geht weiter... ja... ich habe doch mal wieder etwas Zeit gefunden, um wieder mal ein paar Zitate aus meiner und anderen Geschichten zum besten zu geben...

Wow, wann hatte ich das letzte mal 11 Revieews? muss lange her sein... aber über diese hier, habe ich mich wahrlich gefreut. Danke an mrsgaladriel, Kylyen, IndigoNightOwl, moonlightlady, Telepmauriel, Allain, Lady Evelyn, Rena, serendipity44 und sycronn #alle ganz doll knuddel#

Allain: mir doch egal... die Idee mag nicht von mir sein, aber es gibt genügend Geschichten, die vor Fehler strotzen. Du musst es ja nicht lesen!

serendipity44: war Absicht, habe aber leider das Original zu weit gekürzt... inhaltlich sollte der Satz wohl: "wen sie zu Besuch bekämen" heißen... zumindest wenn es halbweg logisch sein sollte.

sycronn: Die Geschichte willst du sicher nicht freiwillig lesen

**Freiwillig ohne zwang**

Das ist deine letzte Warnung – _also hütet euch vor Lachattacken!_

Ich weiß nicht, ob besser ist, aber…. – _aber es gibt immer noch genügend Fehler._

Es gab nur ein was er tun konnte. – _und was ich tun kann, weiß ich auch! _

_Fangen wir mit Fehlern von mir an:_

…und ich fände es ziemlich unpassend mich jetzt von ihnen mit meinem Nachnamen anzusprechen. – _finde ich auch!_

Die Stimme war zu weit entfernt…die beiden rannten einen dunklen Korridor hinunter, an dessen Ende sie erneut anhalten mussten, um sich zu orientieren … rannten gerade eine schmale Treppe hinunter als sie Simons Stimme erkannten, doch das hielt sie nicht auf. … Die beiden Slytherins erreichten eine Weggabelung … bevor sie in entgegen gesetzter Richtung ihr Ziel erreichten. - _Der gesamte Weg, den die zwei da zurücklegen, ist ´nen bißl weit um am Anfang überhaupt was gehört zu haben._

Doch seine Augen _(Simons)_ verrieten, dass er _(Simon)_ noch immer Schmerzen hatte und aus mehreren Wunden blutete. – _ähem…ist das nicht offensichtlich?_

Gemeineschaftsraum – _oh ja in Slytherin leben schon viele „Gemeine" aber ist das ein Grund den Gemeinschaftsraum umzutaufen?_

… hat sie langsam oder sicher zum Boykott getrieben – _was denn nun? Sollte mich wohl mal entscheiden!_

Er hatte sich bisher nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie die Leser in Hogwarts lebten,… - _warum sollte er das auch tun?_

las uns das Thema wechseln – _oh ja, jetzt kommen die Fehler aus anderen Storys!_

Potters Augen sprangen auf. - _hüpf_

Er gewann das Gewicht zurück, das er in Askaban verloren hatte. – _Der erste Preis des heutigen Abends geht an Mr. Severus Snape! _

Potter lauschte einen Moment auf etwas Unhörbares und nickte schließlich zufrieden. - _…weil er nichts gehört hatte?_

Harry nickte und schritt zu Kasse. Es war ein stolzer Gang. _– ich wusste nicht das Gänge (Wege) stolz sein können… na wieder was dazu gelernt…_

Severus sah das Blickduell. – _#lol#_ _könnte von mir sein!_

Plötzlich hielt Harry inne und legte den Kopf schief, dann wurde er kleiner und duckte sich. – _Wenn Harry schrumpft, muss er sich denn dann noch bücken?_

Ich weiß es nicht! Aber sie (Anm: die Veränderung) war über Nacht. Oh, bei Merlin der Junge ist 17 Jahre geworden... oha... nun wird's gruslig." – _den Kommentar hat die Autorin freundlicherweise gleich mitgeliefert! Danke…_

Dumbledore hatte ihn einst als Baby bei ihnen angebracht. – _wie ein Türschild?_

_Anm: Es folgen zwei wunderbare Gesprächsabschnitte, denen ich nicht viel abgewinnen kann:_

_(Harry:)_ "Nein, es war mein Angebot, er durfte..."  
Lucius Kopf ruckte zu dem Jungen. "Wie bitte?"  
_(Harry:)_ "Na, ich kann ihn schlecht im Arbeitszimmer...? Das Bett ist bequemer...ich musste schließlich lernen!"  
_(Lucius:)_ "Junge, wovon sprichst du überhaupt?" _(- das möchte ich auch gerne wissen)_  
_(Harry:)_ "Von Angebot und nachfrage _(- ach und ich dachte von Sex?)_

_Snape betritt den Raum:_

_(Snape:)_ "morgen!"

Harry ahnte zwar worum es gehen könnte, doch er meinte. "Nachmittag..."

_(Harry:)_ „Es ist nicht morgen, es ist Nachmittag. Du hast den ganzen Vormittag verschlafen"

_und weiter im Text: _

Du hasst mich entdeckt... – _ich hasse es auch wenn man mich erschreckt…_

"Ich vergebe dir Severus und ich danke dir! Ohne dich wäre ich nicht erwacht. Du hast einen Wunsch frei." – _Ja, sind wir denn hier im Märchen?_

Lucius musste sich ein grinsen verbeißen – _Aua!_

Severus vertrete die Augen. – _Oje, die armen Augen… #seufz#_

"Darf ich dich lesen?" – _Legilimentik ist doch schon ne feine Sache nicht? Man spart immerhin das Geld für den Tagespropheten ein…_

Severus knurrte langsam, was Tom sich umdrehten ließ. – _Fass, Sevvie, fass..._

_(Anmerkung: Tom Riddle:)_ Es freut mich, sie gehörte einst meinem Vater...Salazar! – _Ich dachte Toms Vater war ein Muggel?_

Seine Hände gingen über den Körper des Jungen und blieben am Po liegen. – _warum muss ich hier an das eiskalte Händchen denken?_

Severus schmeckte den Speichel, der nun mit Sexualhormonen getränkt war. – _Ich glaube unser Biolehrer hat damals im Aufklärungsunterricht geschlampt oder ich habe nicht aufgepasst._

Harry trat nach wenigen Minuten frischgeduscht und angezogen aus der Dusche. – _angezogen?_

Severus war gerade dabei seien alten Zutaten zu entsorgen, als es hinter ihm Ploppte – _und plopp…_

Er musste sich zusammen reisen… - _erinnert mich an das Theater mit dem Flohpulver…erst die Arme dann die Beine und so weiter…_

Schau dir doch mal die Schüler an, liegen in Pups herum, statt zu lernen. – _Der Satz stinkt aber gewaltig nach Fehler!_

Ich habe meinen Bruder Gesten gesehen. – _wusste nicht dass der Bruder von Sirius Gesten heißt…_

aber er ist ein seelische Frack. _– auch die Seele von Kleidungsstücken sollte Beachtung finden!_

_(Anm: aus einem Brief von Harry an Ron:)_ Ach und grüß Ginny, Molly, Arthur, die Zwillinge und den Rest von mir. – _der arme Harry ist schon wieder zweigeteilt!_

X _(eine Hauselfe)_ reichte Y ein großes Tell mit Frühstück. – _was um Himmels Willen ist ein Tell?_

Es viel regen wie aus Eimern, - _ein Satz wunderbarer, ist das._

Eine Straße in London zum Einkaufen Zauberer und Hexen sachen. – Hier der Satz ohne Verb einfach komisch.

"So und jetzt?", fragte sie ehr sich selber – _sie oder er?_

Sie sah allerlei, wusste aber nicht wohin. – _…sie sah?_

Onkel Vornan, Pieter, Mrs. About, "Monny?" – _4 Beispiele wie man es nicht schreiben soll…_

„_dumbeldor" verließt die Paare für die Partnerarbeit. Die Kommentare sind in Klammern… ich wollte den wunderbaren Text nicht auseinander reißen:  
_„…Draco mit Harry", beide fielen vom Stuhl was keiner bemerkte. _(oha)_ Draco rappelte sich wieder auf, und ging erneut zu Boden, da Crabbe mit seinen massigen Körper auf ihn fiel. Alle brachen in Gelächter aus, als auch Harry wieder zu Boden ging, da Ron vor lachen über Draco, auf ihn fiel. _(haben die alle die Fallsucht?)_  
Ron aber lachte auf ihm weiter rum. Harry aber schmiß ihn von sich runter, so das er durch die große Halle kullerte. _(also… mmh bei einer Bowlingkugel könnte ich mir das schon vorstellen, aber bei Ron?) _  
Draco der weile versuchte Crabbe von sich zu bekommen. Als er das aber schaffte, fiel Goyle auf ihn, da dieser wegen seiner Dummheit Ohnmächtig geworden war. _(ich kann dem jetzt irgendwie nicht ganz folgen…)  
_Wieder lag Draco grummelt unter einem mäßigen Berg. _(Ich würde Goyle nicht gerade als mäßig beschreiben)  
_Er klopfte genervt mit denn Fingern auf denn Boden rum _(Will Draco warten bis er zu Matsch verarbeitet ist)_, und versuchte nochmal Goyle von sich zu bekommen.  
Dieser ließ sich nur sehr schwer von sich bewegen. _(Warum sollte Goyle sich auch „von sich" bewegen?)_  
Als Draco es nach einer halben stunde frei zu kommen, richtete er sich schwer atmend auf, und verließ die Nase zur Decke erhoben die Halle. _(dazu fällt mir echt nichts ein!)_  
Die ganze Halle lag lachend auf dem Boden, bei der Zehne Draco ging den ganzen weg in den Slytherin Kerker _(Was soll denn die Halle auf den Boden? Und zehn? Häh!)_, wobei Peves ihm ne Blumenvase über denn Kopf stülpte. _(die muss aber groß sein!)_

_so und weiter im Text im wie gewohnten Stil: _

R merkte nicht das schon jemand in der dusche war, und stellte sich einfach dazu. – _ich liebe diesen Satz… #lol#_

"Vergieß es Potter. Ich lese alleine, - _Was soll Harry vergießen? Jede Art von Getränk ist, soweit ich weiß, in der Bibliothek verboten._

ein, mit Kältezauber verkältetes Glas Wasser – _ich kenne wohl erkältet, aber das ist sicher nicht gemeint…_

fragte Remus zischend sauer –_Remus, das Zitronenbrausebonbon... _

Brauchst du neuerdings auch hör Geräte? – _wunder Bare Wort Trennung_

…", heulte Dumbeldor und vor schreck das dieser heulte hörte. –_Hört ihr, daß ich jetzt auch heule?_

Drinnen wartete eine saure Lilie, die auf sie zukam. – _hat jemand schon mal saure Lilien gesehen, die auch noch laufen können_

Harry hörte wie Draco einmal sein lachen erwürgen musste. – _Ja, Draco geh ihm an die Gurgel!_

…kreischte Harry und dachten alle wieder hätte was auf dem Kopf bekommen. – _Wer ist „alle wieder"?_

Sirius musste ja unbedingt sein Cousin Lengstrang umbringen, und is dabei durch denn Torbogen gefallen. – _Ein Lengstrang ist mir noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen… mein Rechtschreibprogramm sagt, es sollte wohl Lenkstrang heißen…_

Harrys Mund klappte bis zum Boden, und mann hätte mein können es hätte ein klonk gegeben. Auch Dracos Mund hang aus allen Angeln. – _Holt mal nen Handwerker..._

Das Bild hing völlig zerflettert im Bilderrahm, - _Rahm? Was für ein Quark.._

Er hatte grüne Harry, die ihm bis zu denn Schultern gingen. – _wow…_

Einiges ließ er ihm verließ verschließen. – _Hier ließe siech dies miht dem langen i erklären…, oder auch niecht (nihcht)_

und passte sich Harrys Rückmuss an. – _huh?_

Ich kenn sie nicht, und mich auch nicht. – _das ist schlecht_

An einem regnerischen Tag, war die ganze große Halle, in der Eingangshalle versammelt. – _mit all den Säulen, Fenstern, Tischen und Stühlen? Nen bißel eng würde ich sagen…_

Wehe du denkst ich hab ne Schaden. –_ich lese den Müll freiwillig, also denkt was ihr wollt… aber ihr lest es anscheinend auch…_

# - # - # - tbc - # - # - #

Kommis sind immer noch erwünscht!


	7. Die nässte Lextion

Lang, lang ist´s her... schon fast ein Jahr, aber das soll sich wieder ändern. Daher hier ein neuer Teil vom Duden:

(Ich bedanke mich hier schnell für die Reviews von: Telemauriel, mrsgaladriel, Kleenes Knuddelmuff, Kylyen, Cheperi, Silver Honey, minervajp, sabrina, Thayet Ravenclaw und Agrarrevolution)**  
**

**Die nässte Lextion**

oder

**Von Waidmännern und Hunden**

James springt aus dem Fenster in den Garten und springt über den Zaun, zu Remus zu Hause. James rennt zu Tür und klingelt. ,Ach guten Tag James." Remus kommt runter und rennt mit James raus - _ja, sind wir hier denn bei der Olympiade?_

Gerade hatte Ron sich vom Sitz verabschiedet und auf dem Boden saß – _Kurz: Ron fiel vom Stuhl!_

Sie hatten ja schon in der dunklen Zeit früher Luft geschnappt, misstrauisch waren viele, leider. – _und die leben immer noch?_

lieben se dich noch immer genause wie vor 16 Jahren - _ichse binnse Ja-ja bingse..._

Nicht grade die Macht, was wir da im Kühlschrank haben' – _Vielleicht habt ihr den Saft, des großen Jedimeisters Yo-Kurt übersehen (Spaceballs)_

Harry zückte die Lippen! – _Nicht die Waffen oder den Zauberstab?_

Also Hatten die Dursleys die Idee Harry zu überreden ihn in seinen Zimmer einschließen zu dürfen sie fragten ihn weil sie angst hatten das Harry seinen Paten schreiben würde das er nicht gut behandelt wird Harry willigte ein ,denn er wusste ja wie man Türen auch ohne Zauberei öffnen konnte – _Schwachsinn ohne Punkte und (immerhin) ein Komma._

Er lächelte böse artig – _Wie? Das geht?_

sonnst gibt es wieder Brügel!" – _Was will ich denn damit?_

brügeln –_ Ist hier ein R zuviel oder das B falsch?_

es störte sie nicht vor sie schien wieso alles vorbei. – _Muss ich das verstehen?_

Er schaute sie plädierend an - _bevor sie die Geschworenen zur Beratung entließen._

Deshalb schlafe ich dir eine kleine Wette vor - _schnarch_

Die Laune kotzt gleich lass ihn los – _Geht alle in Deckung!_

türe die HArrys zimmer werden würde – _Ähm... Harry hat doch nicht wirklich vor in einer Tür zu wohnen?_

Die Leuchtanzeige des Weckers änderte sich, von 23:59 auf 12:00. – _und was ist mit den 12 Stunden dazwischen?_

_(Verkäufer spricht höflich mit Narzissa)  
_Narcissa antwortete mit einem unbestimmten Grunzen  
_(Verkäufer spricht wieder)._  
Ein weiteres Grunzen schlich sich aus der Mundhöhle der Malfoy.  
_(Verkäufer spricht)_  
Noch ein unbestimmtes Grunzen war zu vernehmen - Narcissa, der Troll. Wo ist die Keule?

Am nässten morgen wachte der Junge sehr früh auf. –_ hat es in der Nacht geregnet?_

Herdpmine –_ #versuche immer noch verzweifelt diesen Namen auszusprechen#_

Hermentor -_ Hermine, du Superweib! Hast du schon mal Arni ( "Ill be BACK") angerufen?_

_Fünf Beispiele wie man es nicht schreiben sollte:  
_Slitehryns, Slyserin, Sytlering, Sylering, Stylering

Professor Snaps - _hick S-SeS-everus-us h-hat escht den..b-besten Jahr..Jahrgang im K-eller..hoch die Tassen!_

Revenklor - _ist das nen chemisches Element?_

Pavarati - _so wie Maserati?_

dass wäre wohl etwas Vergangenheitstabutaschen – _Was für Taschen? Ist hier vielleicht von Jugendsünden die Rede?_

Der Schweiz begann sich auf seiner Stirn zu bilden – _Es heißt zwar die Schweiz, aber die Entstehung ist doch arg komisch._

er reparierte mein Kleid was an meinen Brüsten zerrissen war. Dann legte er seine Jacke, mir um die Schultern und nahm mich auf den arm, weil mein einer High-Hil abgebrochen war, trug er mich rein, dann kurz vor der Halle küsste er mich und trug mich rein. - _muss ich dazu wirklich noch was sagen?_

Sie bemerkte, wie sich eine riesige Welle ihn ihr aufbaute -_ Tsunamialarm in Hogwarts..._

ging sie zum See und setzte sich um in auf den See – _um, in oder auf? Was denn jetzt?_

Schreckliegen – _meint die Autorin vielleicht schreckliche Schreck-Liegen?_

_Ein kurzer Ausflug in die Welt der Fremdwörter:_  
Karrhakteere, Charaktäre – _Kuriose Rechtschreibung… wobei das Zweite schon fast richtig ist._

rehagiert -_ Otto Rehakles trainiert Hogwarts?_

"Ich wollte mich nur Rehwohngieren!", - _'#wird grün im Gesicht# Ihr könnt das übersetzen , ja?_

Er hatte die Aportierprüfung geschafft -_ Ja, sind wir denn hier auf einem Hundedressierplatz?_

ron knurrte wie ein tollwütiger hund - _Vielleicht doch..._

Niestelzweige – _eine Kreuzung zwischen Diestel und Mistel mit einem Hauch von Nieswurz…_

Ihre habte das schöne Bette zerstörte - _waaaah, stellt den Jar-Jar Binks weg..._

Eine Träne rann unregistriert über seine Wange –_ Träne 2345 … Träne 2347 … Wo zum Teufel war Träne 2346?_

Vodelmort, - _jo, der Vodelmort, der jodelt von der Höh.._.

er dudelt Halb- und Schlammblütler _– hab es ja gesagt, der jodelnde Waidmann Voldemort._

Gryffindorks -_ aah, ein Crossover mit HdR_

_und weitere Beispiele wie man es nicht schreibt:  
_Gryfindor, Griffendor, Grinfindor, Gryyfinodrs

Jeams -_ hier bin ich mir auch nicht sicher, ob es Jeans oder James heißen sollte..._

Voldermord -_ na dazu sage ich mal nicht... sprecht mal das V und das d ein bisschen schärfer aus..._

Voldemord - _Wollste...?_

Voldemore - _Willste mehr? ... die Herleitung des Namens ist auf jeden Fall hiermit geklärt!_

_# # # to be continued # # #  
_


	8. ord des Srekens

Womit habe ich soooooo viele Rückmeldungen verdient??? Ist doch alles nur geklaut... ich leihe mir doch nur die Fehler anderer aus und schreibe was dazu.  
Also Danke an: Telepmauriel, castroblanco, Sunny921, Indigo111, Ewjena, Angel2911, akiba, -o-Serpens-o-, schlangengift, Herimine87 und ela.  
-o-Serpens-o-: nein, die Fehler sind aus ganz vielen verschiedenen Fehlern.  
Hermine87: und nen ganz ähnlichen Fehler habe ich auch gefunden... er ist auch prompt in meinem Duden gelandet.

So halte ich mich nicht allzu lange auf, dieser Teil ist schließlich lang genug. So wie der letzte Teil mit Voldi endete, so fängt er auch wieder an #g#

**Willkommen zurück, am "ord des Srekens " _(wo auch immer das sein mag)_**

wir werden den Dunklen Lord rechen – _so langsam tut er mir leid!_

bekam jetzt doch etwas sehr viel Angst _- etwas oder sehr viel? oder beides? Egal Harry Angsthase hätte es auch getan!_

Schwarze Magier benutzen diesen Fluch gerne um ihre Familienmitglieder zu bestrafen, wie zum Beispiele ihre Frau unterwürfig und die Kinder ehrfürchtig und gehorsam zu machen. Das klingt zwar komisch ist aber so. - _Zuviel „Löwenzahn" gesehen, was?_

Harry trug auch keine Schuluniform sondern einen schwarzen Bläser - _und der spielte Tuba!_

legte sie ihre Sachen auf ihr Büro – _geht sie dazu wirklich in den nächsten Stock?_

Was willst du hier? Im Nest der Löwen?" – _Seit wann legen Löwen Eier?_

krankenstadition- _ich wette, die Autorin wollte erst Stadion schreiben? oder wollte sie uns nur darauf hinweisen, dass der Krankenflügel besonders groß oder lang ist?_

hackennasiges Gesicht. – _Sind die Hacken nicht an den Füßen? Der Arme…_

Das dunkle Mahl - _uh, was die da wohl zu essen bekommen?_

... am Londoner Bahnhof Kings Kross... - _ist das ein neues Fastfoodrestaurant?_

Die berti Bohnen lies er in seinen Rucksack fallen… – _Berti, Berti Vogts_

Er ächzte und verbog zur Seite –_ sportlich, sportlich!_

Noch weitere 1000 Kilometer weiter weg, war eine Fraun im 9. Monat schwanger. - _ein was??? mal eben unter magische Geschöpfe nachschlagen muss_

... ging nach oen ... - _wohin? Oenhausen? Oerlinghausen?_

Wenn du nicht in fünf Sekunden die Tür auf machst dann spränge ich sie auf 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ..." - _dann würde sie sie aufspringen???_

Auf einmal landete Errol mitten in Ginny´s Früchstei. - _Was bitte schön ist ein Früchstei?_

Bill und Charli Lisen alle Koffer hinter sich herschweben, damit sie, sie nicht schweben mussten. – _irgendwie unlogisch!_

"Schwarze Punkte tankten vor ihren Augen." - _Klarer Fall, die Frau braucht eine Brille, dann wären die Punkte nämlich Autos_

Gott sei dank konnten idese immer geheilt werden. - _was?_

_Kommen wir wieder zu den Fremdwörtern (ähm, mehr oder weniger)  
_sehr adraktiff. - _finde ich dieses Wort nicht wirklich  
_Zauberrobenbuhtick - _ich liebe dieses Wort!!! lol  
_Couseng - _schreibt das nächste Mal Vetter, da kann man weniger falsch machen... wobei Fetter auch lustig aussieht  
_kartong - _Ist das überhaupt ein Fremdwort?  
_ein paar Restaurance -_ komische Mehrzahlbildung...  
_Paragament, Peragament - _Parameter sind das nicht, Parabeln auch nicht...  
_Zitronsopee! _- würg ob das schmeckt?  
_Wahrheitsexilvier – _Wahrheits – Exil – 4? Was will uns die Autorin damit sagen?_

die wie leergeblasenen Gänge - _Hogwarts nach dem großen Sturm?_

ein etwas windiger Prof. Lupin - _Nase zu und durch!_

lies sich in der Bordeaux-roten Stoff der Bank zinken ... lies sich tiefer in den weisen Stoff zinken - _Aua, tut das denn nicht weh?_

Er trug einen rot-goldenen Festumhang, mit eingraviertem HP. - _Sachen gibt´s, die gibt es gar nicht._

17. Julie (…)20. Julie _– Wenn schon, denn schon: Julie XVII. und Julie XX._

erst gegen um 10 – _Was für eine genaue Zeitangabe…_

... Tiberian Mulder, der 1854 – 1910 lebte ... im Dezember des Jahres 1928. Der gerade 18 jährige Tiberian Mulder ist... - "_Der seit 18 Jahre tote Tiberian Mulder..."_

... würde sicher viel zeit in aaanspruch nehmen - _und drei a´s zu tippen nicht?_

Friedlich ruhig schlafend lagen die Häuser des Ligusterweges... - _die Häuser schlafen???_

Sie legte verschiedene Zaubertrankzutaten bereit und kombinierte sich in unterschiedlichster Weise - _interessant, was da wohl bei rauskommen mag?_

Dudley besuchte nun ganz zu grauen seines Vaters die statische Schule _– Die Statik eines Gebäudes sollte schon vorhanden sein. Was sollte Vernon also dagegen haben?_

er versuchte sich in der Bibliothek unter den Massen der Bücher zu verstecken aber er konnte sich nicht abkapseln. – _von den Büchern???_

Was klotzt ihr denn so? - _hiermit ist nicht arbeiten gemeint!!_

seit dem Tod seines Patents, - _Patente sterben für gewöhnlich nicht, sie laufen höchstens ab!_

legte sie sampft drauf ... sie seupfste - _und ich seufze auch mal!_

die junge Rau... - _... ist nicht die Frau unseres ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten!_

Mit Vesaterium kann - _Womit?_

sah hasserfühlt zum anderen ende der Zahl. – _Was hat die Zahl ihm denn getan?_

er fand einige Geräte, ein anderes Denkarium und ein Brief fand. _- ´nen bißel doppelt gemoppelt überleg_

ging in den gelehrten Raum - _ist damit ein gelehrter, geleerter Raum oder ein Raum für Gelehrte gemeint?_

Sie wirrt dieses Jahr – _echt konfus!_

ein Fredchen - _Hat Fred einen Schrumpftrank getrunken?_

mein Zaubersatarb - _was ist das denn nun schon wieder?_

Blaise robbte ein Stück zu Draco, drehte sich auf den Rücken und bettete seinen Kopf auf den Auch des Blonden - _Wo auch immer das sein mag..._

Ja und durch Parsel konnte ich Ginny rette, ich sehe ihr Fragezeichen im Gesicht Mr. Weasley.", - _Hat die sich nen Post-it auf die Stirn geklatscht, spielen sie etwa so etwas wie "Wer bin ich"?_

Hermine wachte am morgen Schweiz gebadet auf – _Die Schweiz ist doch kein See, oder?_

ganz verduzt blieb Malfoy stumm _- was sicher nicht mit dem Duzen an sich zu tun hat!_

Er wiegelte seine Augenbraun um der Eule zu verstehen zu geben. – _öh ...wiegeln? Wiegeln wir mal besser diesen Fehler ab...  
_Wiegelte er seine Augenbraun zurück – _und diesen ignorieren wir schlichtweg…  
_Nach wenigen verstrichen Minuten traute ich mich meine Augenlieder empor zu schieben um einen vorsichtigen Blick zu riskieren. - _was manche allerdings mit ihren Augen anstellen, ist sehr erstaunlich!_

als Neville aus seinem Rücken heraustrat – _Aua!_

Wie kannst du es wagen mir den Rücken zu kehren?" _- feg_

Dort lud er sein Gebäck ein - _Tür auf, Koffer rein, Tür zu?_

Ich wollte Ron nur protzieren - _Was??? Der arme Ron!_

Voldemort ist Anfang des 6. Schuljahres von Harry gefallen - _jetzt weiß ich auch endlich, warum die beiden sich so abgrundtief hassen!_

Hermine sang zu Boden _- # träller #_

Drei Dage und drei Nechte lag - _interessant!_

Dann machten sie sich noch auf den Weg in Läden wo man Dekorationen kaufen konnte und auch ein wenig Unterhaltung aus dem Laden von Fred und George. - _und ich dachte, die verkaufen dort Scherzartikel_

Die Möglichkeit allein im Leben durch die Welt zu gehen ist völlig indiskutabel. - _Dieser Satz ist nicht wirklich falsch... und sollte von jedem alleinlebenden Menschen durchaus in erwägung gezogen werden g_

_nach einem Brief von Dumbi: _Harry stockte der Atem und tränen liefen an ihm herunter.  
_nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Moody und die Dursleys tot waren: _Ihm rannen Tränen im Gesicht runter  
_eine Seite später: _Wenige Minuten später sackte er zusammen und fing an zu weinen, dies sah man nicht allzu oft bei Harry - _der hat auf den ersten Seiten doch nichts anderes getan!!!_

Als Stans Mutter es schaffte seinen Vater zu **verkraulen** und dieser starb, -_ Unser Hund kann vom Kraulen nie genug haben und er ist noch nicht daran gestorben!_

_So zum Abschluss noch einige Namen... zum Teil unkommentiert, aber egal:  
_Dubmledor, Dabledore, Dombledore  
Hagrit, Hagird, Hegrid  
Gynni  
Lavenda  
Shackbolt  
Melfoy, Maifoy - _ja, ja, der Mai... #grins# (sich den Kommentar verkneift)  
_Flott&Bott oder Foulisch & Blotsch - _Wo würdet ihr eure Bücher kaufen?_  
Simus - _Sinus, Cosinus... weiter weiß ich nicht mehr_  
Wesel - _ist das nicht nicht ein Fluß? #grübel',... nee eine Stadt!  
_Todesseher / Todesseherin -_ die machen doch glatt der Prof. Trelawney Konkurrenz!_  
Dummersdang, Dumerstang - _kommt das von dumm? oder ist das ein sehr missglückter Donnerstag?  
_Gourge - _was???_

# - # - # - to be continued - # - # - #

Ach ja, mir gehen so langsam die Fehler aus. Falls ihr jedoch mal irgendwo welche finden solltet, scheut euch nicht sie mir zu schicken! Die einzige Voraussetzung die ich stelle ist lediglich: Das ich ne Quellenangabe haben will und die Fehler müssen aus einer HP-FF sein.


	9. Noch mehr Snapsleichen

Ich danke allen, die mir nach dem letzten Kapitel ein Review da gelassen haben, es freut mich immer sehr Rückmeldungen zu bekommen und es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass es so ewig gedauert hat, bis ich mich zu einem neuen Kapitel aufraffen konnte.

Jetzt lasst euch nicht aufhalten, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel:

**Noch mehr Snapsleichen**

ein Meilenstein im Leber jedem Jungen Mannes – _Eine Flasche Korn!_

Harry wurde zu seinen Verwanten gebracht ,den Dudleys - _stöhn noch mehr von diesen verzogenen, fetten Vettern!_

Eulen begrüßten krähend andere Genossen... - _Sind Eulen mit den Krähen verwandt?_

Der Blonde versuchte mit seiner ganzen beballten Willensstärke seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren – _Womit? Basketball, Golfball, Fußball??_

Sirius Black und die tucken des Lebens. - _Die was??_

Nun, werden wir einige Gedenkminuten halten, und dann ihr Lieblingsessen verzehren!" Dumbledore benahm sich komisch. Er war ungewöhnlich so still, und ernst bei solch einem schrecklichen Geschehen zu sein. - _Was haben sie denn bloß gegessen?_

Irgendwie sah die Halle lustig aus, so leer. – _lustig? Traurig wäre sicher passender._

seinen Uhrheber – _Standuhren können in der Tat sehr schwer sein, aber dafür einen neuen Beruf zu erfinden, ist vielleicht doch übertrieben…_

dieselbe Zehne – _sind wir hier beim Zahnarzt?_

Sie setzte sich hin, ohne auf den bosen zu achten - _Wozu auch?_

Die _(Anm: Zeitung)_ Plätterte sie kurz durch ... - _ist das ein neues Wort? _

Es dauerte mit muss eine halbe stunde, bis alle ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt hatten. - _Und ohne muss?_

vorerst zu Nichte gemacht – _Wer ist hier wessen Nichte? _

...seine schwarzen haare waren ganz kurz, fast eine glatze, seit neustem hatte er auch kontaktlinsen, gelbe! seine haare waren blond gefärbt. - _sind nun die Haare schwarz oder blond?_

_Hier eine Reihe unglücklicher Ausdrücke, oder was auch immer:  
_Manoren – _Manor oder Manier?  
_ein Purblut -_ ein was?  
_schokoflüssigen Augen – _Aua!  
_schokoladenen Frosch – _Das arme Tier!  
_Eulbotschaft - _Die Botschaft der Eule ist zum Heulen?  
_zarte, seichte Lippen - _seicht??_

Doch dann stosste sie mit etwas zusammen - tut das nicht weh?

Die Schüler waren wie versteinert...spätestens jetzt waren alle munter. – _Das muss einer verstehen…kopfschüttel_

um Petunia nicht zu entmuntern. – _ist das, das Gegenteil von ermuntern oder ist hier entmutigen gemeint?_

Es heißt doch nicht gleich, dass er in mich ist – _Vorsicht Kannibalen in Hogwarts!_

Schneebedeckten Eule" Hedwig – _Das Dach der Eulerei sollte dringend repariert werden!_

Die Sonne kratze an meine Augen. - _ich wusste nicht, dass die Sonne kratzen kann..._

Draco war mittlerweile Ohnmächtig an die Wand gelehnt – _Das gibt wenigstens keine blauen Flecke._

du wirst es bitter gereuhen – _und du solltest mal eine Sprachtherapie besuchen!_

Wieder fiel Schweigen zwischen uns. - _klonk_

Bellatrix hörte erst auf zu schreien als Voldemort aufhörte sie zu foltern – _ist das Logik?_

...desto mehr gerieten meine Gedanken in einen Krieg um die Wahrheit. - _dramatisch, dramatisch!_

"Wenn ich zu deinem Körper nicht genug geachtet habe, dann schenke ich dir meinen. Hörst du Ginny?" - _muss ich das verstehen?_

Sein Gesicht strahlt so hell, dass der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum hell erleuchtet wird. - _Das nenne ich mal energiesparend leben!_

Nach wenigen stunden und einem neuen Festumhang ging Harry zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel, um Tom zu beten, mit Flohpulver zu den Weasleys zu reisen. - _ich glaube beten ist an dieser Stelle übertrieben, bitten reicht!_

Hermine wurde schlagartig zur Tomate – _im wirklichen oder übertragenen Sinne? Lernen sie gerade die Verwandlung von Menschen in Gegenstände?_

er konnte sie bequemm beändigen – _beenden? Bändigen?_

leises schlurzen – _Schluchzend schlurfte sie leise den Gang hinunter…_

er schaute Fenster – _die manchmal durchaus interessant sein können_

Die Wölbung der Decke besteht völlig aus Stein. Selbst an der Stelle der Fenster sind Steine verwendet worden. - _und wie findet man dann raus, dass es Fenster sind?_

_So, zum Abschluss noch einige Wörter... meist wieder unkommentiert:_  
Gringsgotz  
5 Gnutz  
Blaise Zambini  
Quittich  
Peter Pedigru  
Pattiegrew  
Pearcy  
Percay

_Hier endet auch dieses Kapitel mal wieder. Folgender Satz ist nicht von mir, aber es sagt alles aus:_  
also froit euch, wenn ihr mal länger nischts von mir lesen müsst... - _mal schauen, wie schnell ich wieder Fehler finde._


	10. Witz und Scharm

Vielen Dank KitKat, dein Review kam so schnell, dass man meinen könnte, du hättest das ganze Jahr nichts anderes gemacht, als auf ein neues Kapitel zu warten. Jetzt kommt aber schon wieder das nächste Kapitel.

**Witz und Scharm**

eine Schulstunge - _schreibt also zukünftig richtig, sonst gibt es Stung ... äh Stunk!_

… er habe sich verlaufaufen - _er hat was?_

Die Türglocke schrillte schrill. - _Was sollte sie auch anderes tun?_

Sonder er ging schnelll aber leise zu seinem Schrank ziehte sich was an und kam ohne ein Wort wieder raus. - _aus dem Schrank? ich habe da auch keine Worte drin!_

Mit schwerer Stimme laß Lord Voldemord das Ende des Tagebuches vor - _uha, das ist ernst!_

doch es konnte ja gefailscht sein, was dadrin stand, in dem Tagebuch. (...)Das Tagebuch musste gefailscht sein. - _also wenn, dann bitte gefeilscht_

Sofort öffnete sich der Torbogen, -_ Den Torbogen? Nicht vielleicht das Tor?_

So ging er also durch die menschengesäumtgen Straßen Londons - _Es ist nicht zufällig Karneval? Gibt es überhaupt so etwas wie Karneval in London?_

als Harry das Zimmer betraht - _trat er auf nen Draht?_

wir gehen nach oben in den Schlaffsaal - _Heißt der so, weil alle dort immer schlaff in die Betten fallen?_

Und das erste mal zeit in Hogwarts Qudditch gespielt wurde, stand es unentschieden für Ravenclaw und Slytherin. - I_ch glaube das ist ein Fall für den neuen Quidditchlehrer._

Die ganze Familie saß mit Harry und Hermine am Tisch und verspeiste ihr Frühstug - _heute geröstet, besonders lecker und vielseitig... C verschidende Leute und C verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen!!_

„Was ist eigentlich mit Ihnen los?", fragte erschließlich, denn selbst wenn er sie zum Kuchenessen und Kaffeetrinken eingeladen hatte, hatte er kein solch ungeschauspielertes Lächeln erwartet. - _wie wäre das lächeln wohl ausgefallen, wenn es statt Kaffee und Kuchen, Würstchen und Kartoffelsalat gegeben hätte?_

Dumbledore vermutet, dass es noch fünf weitere Horkruxe gibt: Das Medaillon von Slytherin, etwas von Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw, das Trinkpokal von Hufflepuff und er selbst. - _Dumbledore, ein Horkrux?_

Es gibt eine neue Bedrohung sagte Dumledore, einige Wörter hörte ich nicht weil dann ach so geschickter Klassenkamerad Neville gerade die stufen herunterkullerte und dabei wie am Spieß schrie. (...) der Rest (der Rede) entging mir weil Neville wieder aufgestanden war und seine Bücher lautpolternd wieder aufhob. - _Die Erdanziehungskraft ist in Hogwarts scheinbar größer als anderswo. _Auf Kapitel 6 verweist

Severus hob eine Augenbraun an seinem blonden, grau Augiegen Gegenüber. -_ Muss der mir leid tun?_

dass der Brauer ein tödliches Gift herstellen will, womit er den Trinkenden töten oder vergiften will -_ ein neuer Fall von überflüssiger Logik!_

Kämm dir die haare aus dem Gesicht." Befall Tatze seinem Sohn. _- befallen, anfallen, auffallen, befehlen?_

"Der Junge ging zu ihm und versuchte ihn zu wegen" oder "Er wechte Ron nicht" - _wie auch immer das schlafen spielt in vielen Geschichten eine erhebliche Rolle das Aufstehen eher weniger._

ging er zum Todesumhang (oder wie das ding heißt wo siri durchgefallen war) - _das Ding heißt Schleier._

Sein Blick ist auf das Bett gefichtet - _BAUM_

Endlich waren sie fertig und gingen, mit Hilfe von Flohpulver, nach Hause. - _Gingen?_

An dem Gedanken an ihn (Dumbi), rollten Harry die Trenen die Wangen hinunter. - _Psst, Willst du ein Ä kaufen? - Ein Ä? - Geeenaaauuuu!_

Da beide einen rissigen Hunger hatten ginge sie... - _Alles bereit zum Nähen? Hr. Doktor?_

Legementi und Okkulmenti - _also wenn ich Okklumentik nicht schon 2 ks gefallen wären, würde ich sagen, da fehlt ne Taste auf der Tastatur, aber so?_

Flegebesenzett -_ in "Felegebesen" gibt es doch gar kein Z am Kopf kratz_

Narcissas Augen wurden kalt. _- nein, keine Sorge, tot ist sie nicht._

Sie stand auf und öffnete Sie -_ ich hoffe mal hier ist eine Tür gemeint!_

Dann verkleinerte Harry sein Gepäck, schickte ihn voraus und apparierte dann mit den biden in den Fuchsbau. - _ihn? Wen? Warum?_

bleichsüchtige Haut - _zuviel Wasserstoff?_

lies Snape meterweit seine Kinnlade fallen - _So groß ist der doch nie im Leben!_

fickierte den uhmhang - _Möchten wir wirklich wissen, was die Autorin uns damit sagen wollte?_

to be continued

Falls ihr Fehler findet, nicht gefallen, mir schicken. Ich verwurste fast alles, was ich von euch bekomme!


	11. die frschung des Dorfaphotekers

So, liebe Leser und schon wieder ein Kapitel voller Kuriositäten. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
zu Alfun: Hättest du auf das Datum geguckt, wär dir sicher aufgefallen dass die ersten Kapitel dieses Dudens schon seit 3 1/2 Jahren hier rumschwirren. Da hat noch niemand von Sick geredet, aber sei dir sicher, ich liebe seine Bücher #muha#  
zu Madame Minuit12: Ich hoffe deine Bauchmuskeln haben sich ein wenig entspannt, denn hier geht es jetzt weiter:

**die vrschung des Dorfaphotekers **

Sie trete sich um - _und ich trete zu_

Harry liegt auf dem Boden. Seinen Mund hat er offen und seine Augen sehen irgendwo völlig unmotiviert hin. - _Der Junge erstaunt mich immer wieder!_

Und wer war es wohl?? Gut geraten, Malfoy mit na klar seinen beiden Schränken rechts und links von ihm - _ja, wir alle wissen, dass Draco Prozente bei IKEA bekommt..._

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Dean an einem Grabstein gebunden vor - _gibt es vorwachen?_

aber sie (_Anm: _die Fesseln) waren merkwürdig fest gesurrt (...)Dann surrten die Fesseln wieder enger, - _Mein Thesaurus bietet mir folgende Alternativen zu surren: lärmen, gurren, rattern, rauschen, knurren, schnurren, schwirren usw. aber nichts was sich logisch mit Fesseln in Verbindung bringen lässt._

Avadar Kedavra - _noch ein Grund, warum der Todesfluch nicht immer gelingt._

goldich glitzerte.. - _wie ein Goldichfich? Rettet den Goldichfich!_

Severus atmete tief durch und nahm den Kopf vom Glas. _- Severus köpfte das Glas und schnitt sich an einer Scherbe._

Bitte sein mir nicht böse, ich wollte dich nicht ärgern -_ Dobby würde Harry nie duzen, aber der Satz ist ja auch nicht von ihm._

Auf die Sessel, über die Tische, die Pregamente und Bücher herrunter schubsend, wieder auf den Boden. - _Satz, wo bist du?_

war die stimme am Höhe Punkt - _Ist das hier eine Oper?_

klirrkalte Fenster - _interessante Abkürzung für klirrend kalt. KK-Fenster klingt aber besser._

beginnen sie mit dem Brauchen - _Dieser Satz könnte in jeder Werbung stehen!_

betraten gerade einen der Abteile des Gleises 9 3/4 - _Seit wann werden Gleise auch in Abteile eingeteilt?_

seine alabasta Haus überall anfassen - _Ich lehne dankend ab, das klingt ekelig._

aus der Form Gerriten - _aus der Form geritten? Aua!_

Das sieht aus hals Hättest du statt 12 jahre 20 Jahre gespart hättest.!" - _doppelt gemoppelt hält besser._

ist hier die Hölle lost - _Wo ist sie denn dieses Mal abgeblieben?_

das edelmütige Grundstück - _können Grundstücke ein überhaupt ein Gemüt haben? Ein Fall für den Philotempel._

fragte Lucius mit gezogenen Augenbraun - _eine extrem gefährliche Waffe!_

Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum sie so nett fungierten - _das tangiert mich peripher!_

...und kam gezwungener weiße mit... - _Ist das weiß erzwungen?_

Ihm gings Ron gemecker auf den Wecker - _Reim dich oder ich fress´ dich!_

stand er auch an diesem Tag wieder mitten in der Nacht auf - _höchst interessant!_

Also schrieb Harry auf die Ruckseite des Briefes die antwort und sucht dann Hegwieg, seine Eule. - _Da kann er lange suchen!_

Das Thermometer fiel nicht unter 25°C bis nach 22 Uhr. Die Wiesen hatten schon längst ihr Grün verloren. Die Blumen in den Vorgärten waren bereits zu Staub zerfallen. - …_ein Staubball fliegt vorbei und dramatische Westernmusik erklingt: Alles vergeht eines Tages, wir haben es kapiert._

Musste nachbleiben - _Nachsitzen! Sechs! Setzen!_

Er würde nicht zurück nach Hogwarts kehren. - …_sondern in Richtung Hogsmeade, wo der Dreck auch besser aufgehoben ist_

und hörte sich dessen Aufzeichnungen an. - _sprechendes Pergament, der neuste Schrei!_

Denn Geselschaft war das latzte was er gebrauchen konnte - _latzte brauch ich auch immer._

He smelled like a wonderful mix of chocolate, grass, and peppermints ...Lucius'. He'd smelled of cold metal and wax - _sensorische Fehlfunktion oder olfaktorische Fixierung?_

Der Trummel der sich auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾ herumlief - _Neue Gattung entdeckt: Halb Troll, halb Hummel!_

Und ihr geht auf Hogwarts, wenn es wieder geöffnet hat - _Ja, vom Dach hat man eine tolle Aussicht._

Auch Ihnen schadet es nicht im Zauberkundst aufzupassen - _und dir nicht in deutsch_.

to be coninued


	12. Da wird schiefgehen!

**Da wird schief gehen!**

In seinem Handgepäck hatte er auch noch seinen Sohn und den fürchterlich großen und schweren Hagrid - _und ich dachte nur Frauen schleppen immer so viel mit._

Ach, eigentlich war das ja der Elderwand-Zauberstab, der die ganze Arbeit gemachte hat. - _ist ein Wand-Stab doppelt mächtig?_

Dann endlich erreichte er Hogwarts, rann um das Gebäude zur Treppe,_ - vor lauter Schwitzen war er schon ganz zerflossen_

Er hatte alles so liebevoll hingerichtet! - ohne Kommentar!

Mom regte sich schon oft auf, am meisten mit Fred, Georg, Ron und mir_ - besser mit als über!_

(Anm: Brief an Harry) Abs.: Zauberministerium, Zaubereiminister Shackelbolt (...) „Kingsley Shackelbolt, der lebt auch noch.", sprach Harry in einem unglaubwürdigen Ton. _- das les ich jetzt auch mit unglaubwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck_

Er hat Prellungen, Kratzer, blaue Flecken und eine Gehirnerschütterung. Außerdem ist er nicht bei Bewusstsein -_ Zum Glück! So brauchte er das Elend nicht mit ansehen._

wenn die verbliebenen Todesser versuchen, das Werk von Voldemort zu beenden versuchen? -_ aber wirklich nur versuchen, sonst schaffen sie's am Ende noch!_

"Ich suche meine Oma." "Und warum?" "Weil sie vielleicht weiß, wo Trevor ist..." -_ warum sucht er dann erst seine Oma?_

Plötzlich sprangen alle ihn an, um ihm zu gratulieren wie Fleischfressende Pflanzen_ - Ich hoffe nur, dass er das überlebt hat._

kam eines Nacht von einen Pup nach Hause_ - War wohl ein Verdauungsspaziergang._

Prololog - _oO_

Sie trafen sich oft an solchen Plätzen, doch Remus war immer etwas unwohl, er wollte sie nicht verletzen und versuchte oft auf Distanz zu gehen, doch sie lies nicht locker und so heirateten sie und bekamen nun eine Kind - _die halbe Lebensgeschichte in nur einem Satz. Erstaunlich!_

„Wie ich sehe hat sich doch noch jemand dazu entschlossen uns zu folgen." Ein tuscheln und raunen ging im Kreis herum. -_ kennst du das Spiel mit dem Bi-Ba-Butzemann?_

Nun beherrschte ein Raunen die Halle, das gleich dem Motorengeräusch eines startenden Jumbojets, immer weiter anschwoll. Als nur noch ohrenbetäubender Lärm die Große halle erfüllte, fiel auch die Erstarrung von den Menschen ab. Plötzlich übertönten drei Stimmen den Lärm in der Halle -_ Wow!_

Lily schloss hastig das Fenster, damit das Wohnzimmer nicht so heiß wurde. - _und ich dachte immer, Durchzug hilft._

Ein klärender Besuch bei ihrer Hauslehrerin, hilf ihr weiter und sie erfuhr das er weggezogen war. -_ Hilf ihr, dann werden Sie auch geholfen_

Er erwartete einen Aufprall doch er kam nicht. Als Bill die Augen öffnete sah er vor sich die schönste Dahmpflock die er je gesehen hatte. - _Ein Darmpflock? Kein weiteres Wort ohne meinen Anwalt!_

Es war Sommer , Bill ging zusammen mit seinem kleineren Bruder Charlie in den garten um ihn zu entgnomen._ - armer Charlie, ob das wohl wehtut?_

,Du kännst sie nicht wie ich James''darauf fing beide an zu lachen -_ ich auch!_

zog Snape Hermine zum Großraum - _dessen Funktion uns auf ewig verschlossen bleiben wird._

Molly wurde jeden Tag trauriger, denn es dauerte nur noch zwei Tage bis ihr kleiner Sohn nach Hogwarts reisen würde. Aber sie sagte zu sich: „Naja, er wird eben größer..." _- und wenn große Söhne nach Hogwarts reisen, ist das weniger traurig?_

Bill sauste mit seinem neuen Sauberwisch 18 durch die sternenklare Nacht. Die Vögel sausten um ihn herum. Er ist schneller als sie. - _Eulen oder Fledermäuse? So viele Vögel fliegen nachts doch gar nicht. Und wie kommen die um ihn herum, wenn sie langsamer als er sind? Fragen über Fragen..._

Lily sprang wie von der Terrantel gestochen auf, sie musste unbedingt Mary alles schrieben. - _wenn sie schon geschrieben hat, kann sie sich ja wieder hinsetzen._

Ensless Love - _ens-setzlich!_

Sirius Black und das Rech der Toten -_ das Reich der rechenden Todesser._

Zieh dich an und komm runter ok''Harry lächelte und nickte.Lily ging runter darauf kam Harry gähnent runter und setzte sich hin und sagte ,Morgen Dad'' James lächelte und sagte ,Morgen Harry und alles gute zum Geburtstag'' Lily stellte das auf den Tisch Harry fiel auf das es mehr als nur ein Brett waren und überlegte ''Remus Sirius,Molly,Arthur,Ginny,Ron,Bill,Fred,Geroge,Percy;Charlie äh das wären aber nur 11 ach ja Oma und Opa ganz vergessen'' da rauf fragte Harry seine Mum ,Wer kommten alles zum Frühstück?'' -_ schwachsinn ohne Leerzeichen. Punkt und Komma gibt es ja schließlich genügend._

Potter, du apuarierst zurück in dein Haus zurück - _Apparieren für Fortgeschrittene_

Namen ohne Kommentar (außer dass sich die Schreiberlinge, das nächste Mal vorher überlegen sollten, was sie schreiben:

Onkel Wernmond

Slyserin

Dubledore

Albus Daumbledore

_und noch einer zum Schluss, kommt zwar nicht aus einer HP-FF aber trotzdem absolut tauglich:_

Hektisch griffen sie nach den Waffeln. -_ die neben den Waffen lagen, aber verführerischer wirkten_


	13. Neue Grausamkeiten

Hallo ihr Lieben,

Entschuldigt, dass mein letztes Kapitel schon Jahre her war. Dennoch habe ich immer daran gearbeitet und weitere Fehler gesammelt. Neben diesem habe ich noch ein fertiges Kapitel hier herumliegen. An einem weiteren sitze ich gerade. Es wird also demnächst nochmals Nachschub geben.

Es kann sein, dass beim zusammenkopieren einige bereits gefallene Fehler hier auftauchen könnten. Falls euch was auffällt, bitte melden, die nehme ich dann nachträglich raus.

Zudem muss ich sagen, dass ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel den Titel ändern werde. Es wird dann also heißen: Im Irrgarten des Absurden. Diejenige, die diese Sammlung in ihren Favoriten haben werden aber weiterhin informiert. Die anderen die mühsam suchen, müssen wohl zukünftig genauer hinsehen.

Julia: Ich könnte den Link raussuchen, aber eine Möglichkeit Kontakt aufzunehmen, wäre hilfreich.

AllegroAssai: Ich liebe deine Kommentare! Es hat riesen Spaß gemacht sie zu lesen.

**Neue Grausamkeiten**

Dudley besuchte nun ganz zu grauen seines Vaters die statische Schule – _Die Statik eines Gebäudes sollte schon vorhanden sein. Was sollte Vernon also dagegen haben?_

er versuchte sich in der Bibliothek unter den Massen der Bücher zu verstecken aber er konnte sich nicht abkapseln. – _von den Büchern?_

seit dem Tod seines Patents - _Patente sterben für gewöhnlich nicht, sie laufen höchstens ab!_

legte sie sampft drauf ... sie seupfste - _und ich seufze auch mal!_

die junge Rau... - _... ist nicht die Frau unseres ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten!_

Mit Vesaterium kann… - _Womit?_

Er sah hasserfühlt zum anderen ende der Zahl. – _Was hat die Zahl ihm denn getan?_

Er fand einige Geräte, ein anderes Denkarium und ein Brief fand. - _´nen bißel doppelt gemoppelt *überleg*_

…ging in den gelehrten Raum - _ist damit ein gelehrter, geleerter Raum oder ein Raum für Gelehrte gemeint?_

Sie wirrt dieses Jahr – _echt konfus!_

ein Fredchen - _Hat Fred einen Schrumpftrank getrunken?_

mein Zaubersatarb - _was ist das denn nun schon wieder?_

Blaise robbte ein Stück zu Draco, drehte sich auf den Rücken und bettete seinen Kopf auf den Auch des Blonden - _Wo auch immer das sein mag..._

Ja und durch Parsel konnte ich Ginny rette, ich sehe ihr Fragezeichen im Gesicht Mr. Weasley.", - _Hat die sich nen Post-it auf die Stirn geklatscht, spielen sie etwa so etwas wie "Wer bin ich"?_

Hermine wachte am morgen Schweiz gebadet auf – _Die Schweiz ist doch kein See, oder?_

ganz verduzt blieb Malfoy stumm - _was sicher nichts mit dem Duzen, an sich, zu tun hat!_

Er wiegelte seine Augenbraun um der Eule zu verstehen zu geben. – _öh ...wiegeln? Wiegeln wir mal besser diesen Fehler ab..._  
Wiegelte er seine Augenbraun zurück – _und diesen ignorieren wir schlichtweg…_  
- Nach wenigen verstrichen Minuten traute ich mich meine Augenlieder empor zu schieben um einen vorsichtigen Blick zu riskieren. - _was manche allerdings mit ihren Augen anstellen können, ist sehr erstaunlich!_

als Neville aus seinem Rücken heraustrat – _Aua!_

Dort lud er sein Gebäck ein - _Tür auf, Koffer rein, Tür zu?_

Ich wollte Ron nur protzieren - _Was? Der arme Ron!_

Hermine sang zu Boden - _*träller*_

Drei Dage und drei Nechte lag - _interessant!_

Dann machten sie sich noch auf den Weg in Läden wo man Dekorationen kaufen konnte und auch ein wenig Unterhaltung aus dem Laden von Fred und George. - _und ich dachte, die verkaufen dort Scherzartikel_

Die Möglichkeit allein im Leben durch die Welt zu gehen ist völlig indiskutabel. - _Dieser Satz ist nicht wirklich falsch... und sollte von jedem alleinlebenden Menschen durchaus in Erwägung gezogen werden *g*_

Sie fing leicht an zu zittern und ballte die Fäuste zu Händen um es zu unterdrücken. -_ Welch schlimme Verrenkungen sie wohl macht, wenn sie schwer anfängt zu zittern._

Schopflöffel- _Neu, extra zum Umrühren von Backpfeifen_

die Bilbliothek - _dieses Wort ist wirklich beliebt!_

Sie verstand immer noch nicht, woraus ihr Verwalter hinaus wollte - _hat vermutlich vergessen, dass sie ihn am Tag zuvor in eine Truhe gesperrt hat. _

Ein Rauch von Rot - _Ein Hauch von rotem Rauch oder wie?_

Der sprechende Hut verteilte sie auf das Haus Ravenclaw - _So eine Sauerei, die Blutflecken gehen doch nie wieder raus! (Armes Ravenclaw, sieht jetzt aus wie Gryffindor)_

Sollte ich mich irren, morgen früh aufwachen und feststellen, dass du mich in der Nacht abgestochen hast, hab ich halt Pech gehabt. - _abgestochen werden und trotzdem aufwachen würde ich nicht als Pech bezeichnen_

Eine Weile konnte man nur das Knuspern unseres Frühstücks hören,doch plötzlich unterbrach ein schriller Schrei von Hermine das Knuspern des Müslis. - _als Ron auch noch anfing zu furzen, wurde ein Song draus _

Endlich kam er zu einer Art Fahrkartenausgabe hinter deren Tresen ein uralter Zebtaur stand.- _Zebtauer? ja, alte Leute ohne Gebiss sprechen oft undeutlich._

Keine Meine regte sich, so als ob ich ihr gerade etwas offenbart hätte, was sie sowieso schon wusste. _- Keine meine, seine Muuh, raus bist du! Aber das wusste sie sicher auch schon._

Die Nacht brach hinein und der Vollmond glänz silbern in seiner vollen bracht - _nuschelte sie gerührt anlässlich des seltsamen Naturschauspiels._

Die Augen von ihr, fingen wie auf Kommando an sich um zu sehen.-_ Gehirn an Auge: Bitte umsehen!_

_Our sauces say he has a new and highly frightening allay - __Sagt die sprechende Soße: „Psst, du, ich weiß was. Aber iss mich nicht!"_

Nach ein paar Metern im Zug und ein paar Kilometern in der Landschaft, kamen wir ziemlich weit vorne an einem fast leeren Abteil vorbei, in dem ein blasses, schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit grünen Augen, die beinahe so sehr leuchteten wie Matts. _- Eine Aufgabe für die Arithmanker unter euch: ein paar Meter Zug + ein paar Meter Landschaft. Wie viele Waggons mussten durchquert werden? Profiaufgabe: Wer ist Matts?_

… zog sich ihr Handhemd an und legte sich lächelnd in ihr Bett. - _Hoffentlich hat sie die Ohrschuh nicht vergessen._

Abreiskalender - _für jeden Tag ein Reiskorn und Silvester kann man daraus Suppe kochen_

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den dritten zweiten Stock. - _Wie viele zweite stöcke mag es wohl in einem Gebäude geben *grübel*_


End file.
